


男孩子的21天

by Verocca



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 《丁丁在苏瓦尔》的先行试作篇。





	男孩子的21天

男孩子的21天

1 正太时期的背带裤  
丁丁在马林斯派克的地下室里藏了一个箱子，并希望这辈子都不要有人发现它。  
某日，船长好奇地撬掉锁，拿起一叠胶片翻开第一张，发现是一张丁丁小时候的照片。前额的那一绺头发尚未翘起，小时候的丁丁乖巧地坐在高凳上，膝盖并拢，双手放在膝盖上，穿着深色的背带裤。虽然眼睛看着镜头，但是紧咬的双唇和眉眼间不自然的神色却明明白白地流淌着想要出去玩的欲望。  
太可爱了，船长这么想着，完全没有注意背后丁丁的出现。

2 父母强制性的女装拍照  
船长微笑着翻开了第二张照片，然后脸上的表情由微笑转变成了野蛮人一样狂野的大笑。他的笑声差点把地下室震塌。  
第二张照片上，主角依然是丁丁。只不过这一回，丁丁脸上与生俱来的红晕凝固成了凝聚着羞耻和愤怒的高原红。正太丁丁被母亲牢牢地箍在臂弯里，身着一套深色的裙子，领边袖口和裙摆上还满缀着浅色的小蝴蝶结。最可笑的是，他的脑袋上还绑了一朵巨大的月季花。他的小手攥成拳头，嘴角向下撇着，眼角一大颗眼泪滴溜溜地打转，仿佛下一秒就要滚落下来一样。  
船长笑得直拍大腿，丝毫没有注意到背后丁丁杀气腾腾的目光。

3 和玩伴在一起没心没肺  
船长笑得把大腿都拍肿了。他用颤抖的手翻开了第三张。  
这一张照片里，丁丁换回了普通男孩的衣服，也没有奇怪的神态。然而船长笑得更猛烈了。  
只见照片上，几个孩子在扮演水手与海盗的战斗，而戴着巨大水手帽以至于遮住眼睛的丁丁，正骑在一个扮演海盗的小女孩身上，高举着一根树枝当作令剑，宣告着他的胜利。  
船长的背后，丁丁的拳头无力地松开，垂在身体两侧。大男孩脸上的红晕变得和第二张照片里一模一样；他狠狠地咬着下嘴唇，感受着脸颊上的高温顺着耳朵根烧进了脑子里。  
丁丁悄悄跑回卧室，把脸埋进被子里。  
“这样的照片都被人看见了以后要怎么见人啊啊啊——”

4 在喜欢的人面前手足无措  
当晚用晚餐时，船长看起来心情格外的好，而丁丁的脸色看起来十分苍白。  
“所以…”两人同时开口，船长等不及丁丁组织好语言，连珠炮似的爆发出一阵大笑：“没想到我们本世纪最厉害的小记者儿时竟然骑在女孩子身上打闹！哈！哈！哈！”  
丁丁咬着嘴唇，用力捏着叉子柄，把烧得滚烫的脸别过一遍不看船长那副得意洋洋的样子。  
“但是呢。”  
“实在是太可爱了。”船长趁内斯特进厨房拿汤的空隙，向前俯身捏住丁丁的手，坏笑着轻声说。  
丁丁像只受惊的小熊瞪大了眼睛转过头来，一瞬的失神导致他手上失了力，金属餐叉“咣当”一声掉在大理石地面上。  
什么？那种照片？可爱？他在夸我吗？  
当晚丁丁搂着白雪，把脸埋在它雪白的软毛中蹭来蹭去，脸上就像发烧一样高温不退。

5 戴眼镜的斯文不良  
最近丁丁在整理和撰写他之前一个月在东欧的旅行记录。偶然的清闲给了他安心写稿的喘息时间，他每天只需坐在桌前记录见闻即可。  
船长拿着一份报纸来找丁丁。他门也不敲，径直推门进了丁丁的房间：“我告诉过你不许拿…！”  
丁丁抬眼看着船长，他的鼻梁上戴着一副金丝眼镜，深蓝色的眸子在镜片下折射出深海般的神秘，忽闪忽闪的金色睫毛随圆圆的大眼睛眨巴了几下，带着笑意盯着船长。  
“嗯？”  
船长觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。这样的丁丁看起来成熟稳重，和平日里似乎有些不同。他再也没有批评丁丁的心情，像只被打败的落水狗一样跌坐在扶手椅里，把批评丁丁用烟斗逗狗的事情忘得一干二净。

6 游泳课的身材展示  
船长自告奋勇要教丁丁游泳。  
当丁丁穿着泳衣走到泳池边的时候，船长盯着他纤细的四肢和扁平的胸肌对他大肆嘲笑了一番，还戳着他光溜溜的胸脯嘲讽他连胸毛都没有长一根，然后被丁丁一把推进了水里。  
最后这只老水狗被丁丁捞起来拖回了岸上。“该死，他怎么这么有力气？”船长在心里默默咒骂道。

7 与自己的机器人的合影照片  
丁丁恳请向日葵教授帮他做一个和他自己一模一样的机器人，只需要会鼓掌的动作即可，专门用来对付米兰的夜莺的歌剧，保护听力。  
制作好了之后，丁丁和他的机器人拍下了一张合影，以此验证这个机器人是否以假乱真。事实证明，就连白雪也没法分辨这两人的区别。  
船长在带着这个机器人去听了几次歌剧之后也恳请教授给他做了一个。

8 穿古装的翩翩君子  
丁丁已经在更衣室里站了一个多小时了。  
他周围里三层外三层围着一群男仆，手里或拿着一条袖子，或拎着一截丝带。这些男仆将手中的衣料穿戴到丁丁身上之后，立刻又转身去拿下一样。  
丁丁绝望地闭上眼睛。“下次再有什么国王要求我穿传统服装授勋，我一定一定一定会拒绝。”他对自己说。“我相信船长现在也一定这么想。”  
当最后一个男仆在他的肩上系上及膝的披风，所有人都鞠了一躬然后退出了更衣室，留下丁丁一人在镜子前。  
他看向镜中的自己，东欧的传统服装对他来说略显成熟，尚未完全舒展的少年体态勉强撑起肩上的丝绒斗篷，精壮腰身在宽皮带的勾勒下显得饱满有力。深红色、蓝色和金色的配色看起来庄重而又风度翩翩。唯一显得不应景的，是丁丁头上那一绺倔强翘起的头发。  
正当丁丁试图把它压下去时，船长穿着他叮咣乱响的礼服晃了进来并制止了丁丁：“挺可爱的，留着。”

9 宽松的动物样式睡衣  
众所周知，Oliveria先生的推销术世界第一。他能向乞丐推销卖出一座宫殿。  
所以，虽然这天船长心情很不好（由于威士忌喝完了），他还是一时冲动买下了一套小熊睡衣。  
冲动消费过后，他陷入了深深的自责：我又不需要这个东西。该给谁穿呢？  
于是当晚，丁丁发现内斯特给他送来的是一套新的小熊睡衣。洗完澡热腾腾的身体套上柔软细腻的纯棉睡衣的感觉出奇的好，皮肤直接与布料接触传来酥酥麻麻的触感。丁丁走出浴室，伸了个懒腰，打了个长长的哈欠，感到困意涌上心头。  
小熊睡衣甚至带有一个厚厚软软的帽子，上面缝着两只棕色的熊耳朵。丁丁把帽子戴上，感觉自己仿佛躲进了被子里一样暖和。他舒服地眯着眼睛回到了卧室，坐在床上缩成棕色的一团，开心地哼起了小曲。

10 中二病发作的时期的“恶魔之衣”  
这天，船长又溜到马林斯派克的地下室，撬开丁丁在他的箱子上锁的新锁，继续浏览里面的内容。  
他注意到箱子的一角有一团衣服，于是俯身拾起，抖开一看，是一件用各种各样乱七八糟皮革硬布平凑起来的吸血鬼戏服，领口缝着大颗夸张的假宝石，袖口钉着长得可笑的蕾丝花边。整件衣服散发出劣质香水和旧皮革的味道，袖口的白色蕾丝似乎还染上了某种食物汤汁的颜色。船长提溜着这件戏服瘦窄的肩部，忍着笑翻看了另一面，发现衣服的背上还装着一对用棉花填充的肉乎乎的小翅膀。  
船长噗嗤一声笑了出来，猛然瞥见背后的少年连忙收起了嘴角的笑容。丁丁倒是很自然从容地从船长手上接过这件衣服搂在怀里：“这是我12岁那年央求妈妈帮我做的，我把它当作实现成为吸血鬼梦想的第一步。”他把衣服折好塞回了箱子里：  
“现在，我们不如来讨论一下船长你该赔我一个什么样的新锁。”（船长：暴汗）

11 万圣节的丢人时刻  
万圣节的傍晚，学校里的孩子们都开始穿上自己的戏服，准备晚上去挨家挨户要糖果。  
然而，来学校采风的丁丁一不小心被当成高年级的同学一并算进了万圣节要糖的队伍里。他百口莫辩，在孩子们期待的目光和急切的推搡下穿上了戏服。  
当晚，当船长打开马林斯派克的大门准备派糖果时，他忽然注意到队伍的最后，有一个抱着雪白小狗、胸膛宽阔、满脸黑线的高个子公主。

12 帅气的联邦军服  
丁丁为了潜入某新兴黑恶势力的内部，需要监视一伙人与组织头目——穆勒先生的交易。  
穆勒博士深知大隐隐于市的道理，将交易定在一个人来人往的广场上进行。而在这个广场上唯一不被怀疑的身份，就是广场四角站岗的士兵。  
所以丁丁不得不向其中一位士兵借来一套联邦军服，来冒充岗哨。不得不说，这套制服的版型相当帅气：毕竟作为联邦示人的门面，不能给大国形象丢脸。  
丁丁充满期待地套上军服，站上岗哨，却很快招致了一群人的围观；毕竟小男孩穿着袍子式的军服、腰间佩剑太重压得双腿颤抖、头上还顶着一根软趴趴的红色羽毛的景象，可是相当少见的呢。

13 小拳击手的最后一击  
丁丁和船长在练习拳击。  
丁丁把全身重量压在船长身上，才勉强压制住船长的攻击。他只是一个大男孩而已，而他的对手则是一个在各种意义上饱经风浪的老船长。在他喘息的间隙，船长已经重新集结起一股力气，眼见就要把骑在船长身上的丁丁掀翻。  
丁丁用力钳制住船长的拳头，汗水顺着圆圆的脸蛋流下来，滴在船长的鼻子上。“哈！快认输，你已经体力不支了！小宝宝！”船长幸灾乐祸地吼道。  
“哇啊啊！船长你就让我打一下嘛！作为一个成年人你这是在欺负小孩子嘛！”丁丁自暴自弃地大喊起来。他现在的样子一定狼狈不堪，短短的金发被汗水浸湿粘在前额，双颊也肯定因发力而涨红，变得像红扑扑的桃子。所以他紧紧闭上眼睛，把脸别到一边，准备挨船长反抗的一拳。  
见船长手上的劲松了下去，大男孩怀疑地睁开一只眼睛，只见船长微笑着平躺在地上等着挨丁丁的一拳。  
丁丁轻轻用拳头碰了一下船长的侧脸，然后蹦起来高喊着“我赢了”跑出了拳击场。

14 重伤/无法停止流血  
在宇航基地，丁丁的脑袋上挨了一枪，所幸子弹只擦伤了他的头皮。（见《奔向月球》）  
半夜，缝合时的麻药药效逐渐退去，头上的伤口处开始抽搐着辐射出剧烈的疼痛。痛感仿佛大作的警铃，促使丁丁从昏睡中醒来。尚未完全恢复视力的他努力忽视着头部传来的痛感，望向空白的天花板，用力眨了眨眼，看着顶灯模糊的轮廓逐渐变得清晰。窗外的月光打进房间，空气凝固成灰白色的寂静，安静的房间里可以听到他自己的呼吸声，还有白雪在床脚发出的呜咽声。  
不。房间里还有别人。他听到轻微的呼噜声，试图抬头寻找声音的来源，却被伤口传来的剧痛牢牢钉在了床上。丁丁咬紧牙关，却还是发出了一声痛苦的轻呼。  
呼噜声戛然而止，腿边的床沿因压力而稍稍下沉，印入眼帘的是船长激动而担忧的脸。他听到丁丁的呼喊便从极浅的睡梦中惊醒，看到他的大男孩睁开眼睛，他忍不住长舒了一口气，想要伸手抱住丁丁。  
丁丁闭上眼睛，准备忍受拥抱时压力带来的疼痛；但是拥抱迟迟没有来，额头上的温热触感来自船长的嘴唇。  
“晚安，丁丁。”

15 冷淡的半机械人  
丁丁带着白雪，一人一狗去山上徒步旅行去了。  
丁丁走后一周，船长拿出听戏剧专用的丁丁机器人放在他房间的扶手椅里，以填补房间的空虚。  
但是这只是一个会拍手的机器人，不会说话也不会笑，更不会恶作剧藏起船长的酒、拿他的烟斗逗白雪。扶手椅看似被填满，空虚的其实是着寂静的空气。  
天打雷劈！这太孤独了。  
船长把背包甩到背上，冲了出去。

16 兽化形态  
这天早上，船长发现丁丁罕见地起迟了。  
他在丁丁的房间里发现了一只毛茸茸的小熊，头顶翘着一绺金棕色的毛。  
他抱起小熊，打电话给Oliveria感谢他卖给自己的小熊睡衣。  
小熊一爪子呼在了船长脸上。

17 钢铁直男的审美  
米兰的夜莺某日又不请自来地到马林斯派克做客。  
船长拧着眉头，强装好客地招待了这位声音极具穿透力的女士，但是这回夜莺造访的目的似乎有关猫着腰试图溜出客厅的丁丁。她优雅地起身，快步跨过船长有意伸长的腿，把丁丁牢固地圈在她的右臂里。  
“爱玛！把我的戏服订制单拿来♪”  
丁丁揉了揉快要聋掉的耳朵，接过了夜莺递来的一打设计图。  
“喜欢哪一件？”夜莺用胳膊挤了挤丁丁，“我明晚有一场演出，我想你来选我的戏服♫”  
“这一件？”丁丁用手指卷了卷他额头的那一绺卷发，指着一件粉色的裙子说。  
夜莺盯着那件死亡芭比粉的裙子，胸口上那个大得出奇的丝绸蝴蝶结仿佛在嘲笑着丁丁的衣品，艳粉色的帽子上扎着亮绿色的花。  
夜莺眼睛一翻，向后倒在扶手椅里，晕了过去。

18 获得妇女之友的称号  
丁丁拿着他整理的东欧见闻来到了报社。  
他头痛地站在门外，回想着之前每次回社里总会被那些做打字工作的中年女子围住问这问那。  
“不进去吗？”船长吸了一口烟斗。  
“如果我15分钟还没出来，你就冲进去说我家着火了，把我拖出来。”丁丁仔细吩咐过后，深吸了一口气，走了进去。  
15分钟后，船长按丁丁的话照做，冲进报社发现丁丁被一群女人淹没了。随之入耳的是纷乱嘈杂的询问和惊叹。  
“丁丁！好久不见你！路上遇到了什么好玩的事情？”   
“哇，这个小石头是送我的吗？”  
丁丁苦笑着，半推半就地把石头送给了那个女人，附和着干笑了几声。  
船长明白了丁丁先前的踟蹰和犹豫。但是他只是划了跟火柴，靠在墙角，边抽着烟斗边看戏。  
一个多小时后，丁丁终于被放掉了。  
“为什么不来把我救出去？”他涨红了脸。  
“让妇女之友发挥作用嘛。”船长抽了一口烟斗，悠闲地躲开了丁丁的拳头。

19 无所畏惧的少年冒险家的痛是身高  
每次丁丁和别人拥抱，总是会被顺手摸摸头。

20 冷漠的教师  
虽然丁丁是小有名气的记者，但是还是要在大学上一些课。  
但是丁丁藏着一个秘密：  
他的数学学得很糟。  
数学教授拿着一张不及格的数学卷子，冷漠地盯着丁丁，后者紧张地站在教授办公室的桌子前玩着手指，猜测着自己的分数。  
“大英雄丁丁，数学不及格。”教授面无表情地评论了一句。

21 老年时期的样子  
小记者大英雄永远是青春焕发的小男孩。  
我们的丁丁永远不会老去！


End file.
